User blog:Maddyfae/Maddyfae's 100 Story Challenge
So, right now, I'm taking a break from my picture challenge and starting the story challenge instead. Enjoy! 1. Introduction Welcome to Maddyfae's 100 story challenge. That is all. 2. Love "Phineas, I—I love you!" Isabella blurted out, covering her mouth as soon as she said it. "I love you too, Isabella!" Phineas replied, which shocked the girl. "Wait—you do?" she said dreamily, hoping her fantasies might be possibly coming true. "Of course! Best friends love each other, right?" replied the oblivious red-head, popping Isabella's hopes like a bubble. 3. Light 4. Dark And then it was dark. It was darker than anything he had ever experienced before. He reached out, hoping something, anything was around him. But, there was nothing. He knew then, that he was completely alone.... 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive Phineas wouldn't give up. He just couldn't. It wasn't like him. He had to continue, even if the odds were against him. He would make it, and he would save his brother. For he had an inner drive, one which would allow him persevere through the hard times. One which would allow him to carry through a hard task, especially one which could save his family. 10. Breathe Again Candace felt tears form in her eyes as she saw the sight of her brother. He was absolutely lifeless and paler than he had ever looked before. She dropped to her knees, as tears rolled down her face, checking for a pulse, or some sign of life, but nothing was there except for cold skin. "Ph-Phineas.... I'm so sorry..." she said as she broke into sobs. She believed this was all her fault that he was this way. The guilt had crept upon her, so sneaky and quick, she could not stop it. And at that moment she realized she would've done anything right at that moment, just to hear him, hear his breath, his laughter, his words. She would do anything just to have him breathe again.... 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying Phineas looked at his wife, who looked so frail, her face white, lifeless almost, away from it's usual glow. The only thing that still showed life, were her eyes. They were bright, happy, caring. But even with those, it was obvious. She was dying. "I-Izzy, I-I was talking to the doctor, and..." said the man, trying to hold back his tears. The fragile woman took her worried husband's hands. "Phineas. I know. We knew it was coming. There's no way to stop it now." she said, barely over a whisper. The disease had taken so much from her. "No! There has to be a way..." he said, angrily, tears beginning to stream down his face. "I-I can't lose you." "You won't lose me. Not forever, at least. We'll see each other again." Phineas looked up to meet her eyes. "You think?" he said, hopefully. She smiled him. Possibly the last time for her to do so. "No. I know." 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% Heinz Doofenshmirtz was sitting by his inator as it loaded. This could possibly be his best invention yet. And there was no Perry the Platypus to stop him. The loading was steady. 10%... 20%... 30%.... Then, it reached 65%, and it slowed down. 65%.... 66%... 67%... And then it stopped completely. He began to hit the invention, hoping that maybe, it might just continue. The more he pounded, the more annoyed he got. Finally, something happened. But, it wasn't what he wanted. Instead, the machine began to decrease in percent, all the way back to zero... "Aw, come on!" yelled the evil scientist, defeated. 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food Food... Ferb needed food. He could not make it without it. The hunger that came upon was greater than he had ever felt before, he thought he might starve to death. But then, he saw it, a banquet waiting for him with all types of food! He reached to grab a chicken leg, and took such a bite out of it, expecting a savory taste. Instead, he tasted bark. Why does my chicken taste like wood? thought Ferb, blinking a couple times to discover that the "chicken" in his hands was just a stick. Food would have to come another time, if death did not reach him first. 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up '' 'You will never make it....' '' the voice rang through Phineas' head. '' 'You should just give up...' '' it continued, '' 'You'll do the world a favor.' '' The voice was eery, and just so tempting... He had to resist. '' 'NO!' '' he thought, though it was hard. The voice might've been trying to control him. '' 'But you know you want too... You know you'd rather just give up then push through... Your family will save themselves.' '' the voice was cool, soft, and part of his mind wanted to believe it. But he resisted the power it had. '' 'No! My family needs me! I won't give up, even if it kills me!' '' He pushed through the power the voice had. He was in full control again. For now. 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation